wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ami Burklight
Ami Burklight (アミィ・バークライト Amii Baakuraito) is Chester Burklight's little sister and lives with him in their vacation home in Toltus in Dens. Background ''Early life'' Ami is born along with her brother, Chester. They live together with their parents in the Planet, Aselia. When the Space Colonies are being created, the Little Fleet crew invites burklights to come to their Planet, Dens which Ami's parents accepted because their is paradise. Ami and her family went to Dens. Ami lives in the village of Toltus along with her brother, Chester. They live alone together, as their parents were killed while they were little, Ami. She received her own Fairy Godparents assigned by their Leader. One day, Chester and his friend, Cress Albane, go hunting in South Forest. Ami gives Cress a stuffed doll version of him as a present, and Chester gives her an apple that the item shop owner gives him. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Dhaos Arc' Two years later, Mars Uldole and his troops attack the village, looking for the pendant that seals Dhaos, and Ami is kidnapped along with Cress, Mint, and Morrison but was saved by Paul Gekko who was with Luke Fon Fabre, Mystearica Aura Fende, Paul Fon Fabre and Paula Fon Fabre accidently crash landed into the entrance to the the Catacombs which lies within the Temple of Dhaos and which killed Mars the Demonic Knight. Paul Gekko was shocked and was able to cut off the Ropes of those who are captured by Mars with his Pokemon; Pikachu, who accidently unlock the seal. Dhaos is released, and promptly restore Paul Gekko's strength to remember the boy named Hoshi. Taking an attack for the children of his friends, Trinicus transports them to the past using his divine power, fully intending to protect them. After they vanish through time, Dhaos taunts Trinicus for lacking the foresight to send himself back in time with them. Overcome with rage for his imprisonment, Dhaos promptly executes Trinicus with piercing beams of light. Paul Gekko and his friends attacks monsters on the plains with his sword. He has two new companions named Arche Klein and Claus F. Lester whom defend Midgard from atop the castle wall. Mint is usually with them but today she is asked for a meeting with the king where she can tell the higher-ups about mana and how it is impossible to kill Dhaos without it. A woman's voice calls out to Ami and Paul Gekko and Mint, asking for help and telling her not to hurt the tree. The rest of the group head overseas to the Forest of Spirits where Mint must find the giant tree she saw in her vision. The journey proves to be a long one, but they do eventually find the tree in the middle of a great glade. However, it seems as though it is dying. Mint tries to save it with her healing powers but she does not have enough strength and so the tree tries to kill her. Cress and Arche make attempts at saving her but they find themselves cut off from her by an invisible barrier. At the very last minute, Dhaos appears before the group and walks up to the tree, placing his hand on it. To everyone's surprise, he is actually trying to help them by giving some of his own life to the tree, regenerating it and saving Mint in the process. Their job done, the group returns to Midgard where Claus and Reisen have finished their time-space transfer gate. After arriving to the "future" the group heads to Heimdall to form the pact with Origin. Before they get to the village the elf sentries demand that no half-elves may enter the village so Arche temporarily leaves. As Cress, Mint, and Claus talk to the village chief, Chester, not being a political person, decides to be with Arche until they would meet Origin. As the group were waiting a fire starts, caused by rouge ninja, under Dhaos's command to prevent the group from forming the pact but as Cress and the other are about to fight, Suzu Fujibayashi stops the fires and defeats some of the ninja while the leader escapes. After Suzu leaves Origin comes forth and forms the pact with Claus. The Kingdom were Lundgrom reports to his superiors of the heroes status and they plan to attack Dhaos directly and confront within his own castle. As the party members realize that by saving their world they have doomed his, Martel takes pity on their plight and sends a mana seed into space in an attempt to rejuvenate Derri-Kharlan's tree as Cress and his team return to their proper times. While Paul Gekko is stuck on a journey with Luke, Tear, Paul and Paula, Ami comes along to help him. They get a ride to the capital. They find out that they are in Malkuth. They go to Engeve, and Luke is blamed for the recent food robberies. After being taken to the mayor, Rose, they meet Ion, the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei who is supposed to be missing and Anise. Luke and Tear go to the Cheagle Woods to confront the cheagles. They meet Ion again at the entrance, and he accompanies them. When confronting the cheagles, they learn that a cheagle accidentally set fire to the ligers' home. Now they must steal food to feed the ligers so they are not eaten. Fon Master Ion, Luke, and Tear decide to talk to the Liger Queen. Mieu, the cheagle who set fire to the liger's home, goes with them and acts as a translator. After defeating them with help from Jade, a Colonel in the Malkuth military, Mieu is exiled from the Cheagle Woods and must serve Luke for a full cycle of the seasons. Paul Gekko and his companions are then arrested by the Malkuth military. Luke reveals himself to be the son of the duke of Kimlasca and is then asked to deliver a peace treaty to the king of Kimlasca. On their way to Kimlasca however, the Tartarus is attacked by a large number of Griffins and Ligers. They were attacked by Largo the Black Lion and Jade ends up getting hit by a fon slot seal. Anise were to take Fon Master Ion and escape, while Jade manage to defeat Largo after getting hit by the fon slot seal. Ion and Anise were to flee but Ion was captured by the Oracle knights and Anise was seen thrown off the Tartarus. Luke, Tear and Jade are then locked up in the ambush on the bridge but they were able to shut down the Tartarus. Their next move is to retrieve Ion, which was successful due to the appearance of Guy, a servant in Fabre's manor. Guy's phobia is first shown here. The party is attacked by Oracle Knights and Luke refuses to kill any soldiers which result in wounding Tear, who was trying to protect him. Ami was promoted to Captain of the White Fox. 'Kuro Akatsuki Arc' Ami Burklight is one of Passengers of the White Angel that are arriving at Ka Boa Bu. Jade discuss with everybody what on the Fon Disc. He explains that the Fon Disc contains information about Lorelei, the aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon whose existence is hypothetical. Luke still do not comprehend the information given in which Tear learns that Luke had to recall everything he had lost such as remembering his parent's faces and words. The ship was then attacked by an unknown fontech signature, and the party rushes outside to see the problem. Only to be greeted by Dist the Reaper, one of the God-Generals, in which Jade calls him Dist the "Runny". Dist demands the return of the Fon Disc that was taken from Choral Castle. He successfully snatch the disc from Jade only to find out that Jade has already memorized the contents within the disc, enraging him even further. Kaizer Dist R was summoned and was soon damaged by Splash cast by Jade. Van shows up and destroys the Fontech along with Dist, who was seen falling in the ocean. Jade commented on the fact that Dist has the tenacity of a cockroach. Luke releases hyperresonace later in the evening, scaring him. Van tells him to calm down and tells him that the reason why he was holed up in his manor because the King wanted to use him as a weapon of Kimlasca. 'Ten Tails Arc' 'Van Grant's Betrayal' Luke and the others arrive at Akzeriuth after hearing the score about Luke's destiny. Everyone except Luke did what they can to neutralize the miasma around the area. Going into tunnel 14, Luke and Ion encounters Van who leads them to a Sephiroth. At that time, Van tells Luke to release a hyperreasonance with the words "Foolish Replica Luke". Luke opens all of his fon slots, causing the destruction of the passage rings and Akzeriuth. Tear informs Jade that Van is trying to destroy Akzeriuth and Asch arrives at the scene too late. Tear accuses Van that he betrayed them all and Van addressing Tear as Mystearica, telling her about the folly of the world and to use the fonic hymns. Tear saves Luke and the others, but failed to protect Akzeriuth, and they fall to the Qlipoth. They went into the Tartarus, which is operational enough to go through the mud and miasma. Tear then informs the group about the world they live in is called the Shell world. However, the Sephiroth that supports Akzeriuth was destroyed by Luke, who says it's not his fault. Everyone leaves Luke except for Mieu, who understands his pain. Paul Gekko was disappointed at himself about Van's distrust, Ami manages to comfort him. They arrive at Yulia City and Luke refuses to go inside the Mayor's office and Paul Gekko and Ami is confronted by Asch, who fought Luke, Ami (who wished for a unicorn) and Paul Gekko and won. 'Paul Gekko to the Rescue' Paul Gekko steps in to help the group by entering Tailed Beaste Mode. Ami hops on to Paul Gekko's Dragon Form's Back. The battle with Van begins. Van utilizes the power of Lorelei and starts to defeat the heroes. Tear begins to sing the Grand Fonic Hymn. Van is defeated by Paul Gekko who was taken over by the Nine Tailed Fox's Chakra. As everyone leaves, Luke promises Tear he will return. Hod begins to fall and Luke catches Asch. Paul Gekko in Orochi Mode destroys the crash landed Fortress Eldrant Two years later Tear and the others are at the Cove where the adventure begun as a memorial for Luke. In the distance, a man approaches the group and tells Tear that he came to the Cove to fulfill his promise to her. Everyone gathers around to greet the man. While the man appears to be a physical combination of both Luke and Asch, a final view of the man shows him carrying his sword in the same fashion as Luke. At the end of the Final Battle in the Ka Boa Bu, Apsalus Dragon was finally transformed into the Ten Tails' Alter Ego Dice and meets Seven Jinchuurikis of the Eight Headed Serpent, Yamata no Orochi. They are intrested in the Peace Treaty after the War. Unfortunately, Scuttle comes with an attack force of various sea creatures to attack. This causes Dice to Transform into the Dragon Form of Ten Tails. Team Kyoji came who was preparing to launch a point-blank range Tow cables and Harpoons on to the Ten Tails. Merely flicking the harpoons and tow cables at the RX-79-99 Devil Gundam's leg with a finger, the beast prepares to face Team Kyoji similar to the Sage of the Six Paths. In the Middle the fight against Cloud and the Ten-Tails, Simon throws his body in front of the Juubi's Tailed Beast Bomb protecting Erza. He falls to the ground and with Erza by his side. Simon then confesses his love to her and sadly dies. With the combined efforts of the entire Hylian Federation, tailed beasts were freed from the Mobile Armor halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Unfortunately, Shinju was revived again after the another Apsalus Dragon captures the Nine Tailed Beasts and was transformed and finds and become one with Three Mushasame and let's her to become it's host thus forcing her.find and become one with her and let's her to become it's host and was forced to attack San. Paul Gekko comes, finally saving Mushasame by awakening Noel's voice and mind, but sacrifice his shield to injure his arm and splits the Ten Tails in Thirds the Yang Shinju was a Giant Rabbit leaving the it's Ying sealed in the pickle jar. As the Jing Half of Shinju was prepared for the final attack on the Gekko Family, Shimiza Clan and the Renato Clan, Hotaru and Hotaru Uchiha met face to face with the Monster. Paul Gekko saves the Two Hotarus from the Monster and seals it within Hotaru Uchiha but this costs a heavy price, Hotaru thanked and offered Paul Gekko for saving she and her friend from the Monster asked him to become her second teacher which Paul Gekko accepts and she then resolved to allow herself to be sacrificed thus bestowing the technique to him, unable to bear the thought that she would never see her Utakata again and Paul protested, but Hotaru had made her choice. Hugging Paul Gekko, there was enough energon to enter Tailed Beast State in the Process. Utakata suppressed the explosion by transforming into his full Six-Tails form. With the Process completed, and Hotaru safe, Utakata accepts his role as Hotaru's master and train with his new student. 'Christopher Gekko Arc' Thousand years later, Ami was under the care of Toshiya Gekko, the Imperial Babysitter and Chester and Cress to hunt similar to Timmy Gekko's Parents going to work. 'Family' *Unnamed Fairy God Guardians- Fairy Godparents *Chester Burklight- Older Brother 'Allies' *Paul Gekko *Team Takashi Gallery Burklight Family (2016) Sprites.png Tales of Phantasia (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters